


I Thought You Were Saving Me

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Credence wants to believe Percival Graves is helping him but he's not so sure.





	I Thought You Were Saving Me

Graves stroked Credence's hand removing the angry red marks that Mary Lou had left there. Placing the Deathly Hallows necklace on the boy. "Once you find the child, I will be able to help you explore your magic", he said. Credence was crying, he was scared and weak. He had never been cared for by anyone and he wanted to believe that that was what Graves was doing. But there was something inside him that told him that this was wrong. If Graves truly cared about him, he would help him now instead of using for his means with the promise of being saved later. He thought he was being saved from abuse but he was only being abused more. He sobbed harder, shaking into Graves' shoulder.


End file.
